


Killer Queen

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Killer Queen - Queen (Song), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995
Summary: 都是Killer Queen跟和服惹的祸x





	Killer Queen

Brian May的梦境中会出现一片淡蓝色的湖，湖的岸边坐着一个赤身裸体的金发人。他早记不清自己梦到过多少次相同的场景，最遥远的记忆停留在十三岁，他醒过来时发现下半身变得湿漉漉的，他因此胀红了脸。母亲说他那不过是正常的遗精现象，并告诉他拥有一具成熟的身体是件值得庆贺的事情。彼时年少的Brian显然还不理解什么是真正意义上的成熟，他只关心梦中的湖和梦中的金发人是否真实存在。然而转眼间十五年过去，同样的梦境无数次撞击着他的心灵，他却依旧没有找到他所期待的答案。  
“我为什么要去寻找一个根本不存在的东西？”他嘀咕了一句便继续打理衣服。  
“你又在胡说什么呢？”  
Brian闻声抬起头，只见Roger在一旁有意无意地搭腔，嘴里还时不时突出几个烟圈来。他穿着那件大开领的黑色皮衣，一头金发胡乱地披在肩膀上，身上散发出那股熟悉的香水混合着烟草的味道。Brian的目光在对方的胸膛上停留了几秒，可很快他就逼迫自己转移了视线。他并不是没有看过Roger裸露的肌肤，只是这次不知为何，他的身体像是受了某种刺激一般变得异常燥热。  
“今天不是要拍新的写真吗，迟到了可不合适。”Roger似乎觉察到Brian的异样，就随意丢下一句话离开了。一缕淡淡的光打在他柔软的金发上，Brian再次看得失神，他甘愿被一头金丝缠住身体。  
等Brian整理好东西来到摄影棚时，Roger早已换好衣服在旁边等候。绣着仙鹤花纹的宽大和服罩在他瘦弱的身体上，产生一种让人出乎意料地典雅之美。Brian从未想象过一向狂野奔放的Roger有一天会以如此素雅温柔的姿态出现在他的面前，他开始不知所措起来，那表情像是见到了揭开神秘面纱的异域佳人。高挺的鼻梁，湿润的双唇，勾人的眼眸，Brian一度认为只有小河公主才拥有他理想中的面容，可在这一刻他恨不得逼自己尽快清醒过来。  
“你在看什么？”耳边传来的说话声将Brian拉回现实，他这才发现John不知何时来到了他的身后。John也穿了一件和服，深色的布料与浅色的云海图案搭配地十分巧妙，可在Brian眼中那仅仅是简单的换装而已。  
“至少不如Roger有味道。”他终究没把心里话说出来。  
John显然猜透了Brian的心思，他抿着嘴冲他笑了一下，故意走到Roger身旁递上一把团扇。向来爱玩闹的Roger瞬间兴奋起来，他抓过团扇开始摆出各种搞怪的动作，或许是和服太过柔美的原因，Roger原本平常的表情显得娇嗔许多。Brian的内心慌乱起来，他搞不清自己迷上了穿黑色皮衣的Roger还是面前穿和服的Roger。  
“穿和服到底是什么感觉？”他在拍摄结束后悄悄问John。  
“你是问我什么感觉，还是问Rog什么感觉？”  
“都问。”  
“我什么感觉Fred知道。Rog什么感觉，你自己问他去吧。”John露出意味深长的笑容。  
回到房间的Brian打开抽屉从随身携带的记事本中翻出Roger那张赤裸着上半身的照片，试图在上面画出和服的花纹。他握住钢笔的手在颤抖，黑色的墨水滴下来，恰好落在照片上肩膀的位置。显眼的污渍印在雪白的皮肤上，他有些愤怒，索性拿起钢笔将照片从中间划破，Roger清秀的脸上留下一道深深的疤痕，比完整的照片更具有诱惑力。Brian认为自己已经疯了，他很后悔，后悔没有在拍摄结束的时候就冲到Roger面前把他身上的和服撕烂。  
“你今天居然没有摆弄你的吉他。”Brian没有想到Roger就倚在门口一点一点地观察着自己刚才的所作所为，他用余光朝门的方向望去，见到Roger还穿着拍摄写真时的那套和服，他倒一口凉气，别过头不肯去看Roger的他脸。  
“你怎么进来的？”  
“明明是你自己不把门锁好。”Roger一边回答着问题，一边悄悄走到Brian的身后，双眼盯着被笔尖划破的照片，那张扭曲的脸根本不属于自己，而是属于偷食禁果的毒蛇，“我知道你在想什么。”  
再平常的话此刻听起来也如同挑逗一般，Brian的心被欲火焚烧地只剩下一个迫切需要被肉体填满的躯壳，他用力将Roger拽到自己身边，对着Roger的嘴唇咬下去。Roger完全被Brian强硬的动作压制住，仿佛是即将被吸血鬼榨干养分的猎物，他无力地翻了个白眼，暗暗咒骂Brian粗鲁的行为。  
“你是想喝干我的血吗？”Roger没好气儿瞪着Brian狡黠的双眼，舌头轻轻舔过嘴唇上淡淡的血痕。   
“当然，my killer queen.”话音刚落，Brian就在那裸露的美肩上刻上一道深深的齿印，就跟刚才在照片上留下一滴墨迹一样，既然已经破坏了某种精致的美感，何不再来破坏第二次。  
受到疼痛刺激的Roger胡乱地在Brian的小腿处踢来踢去，他有心阻止Brian的动作，却被对方按住胳膊压倒在地上。Brian卸下最后的伪装，他的手开始顺着和服的底端伸进去，可在碰到对方腿部时他依旧有些紧张，面前这个兼具东方柔美与西方娇艳的Roger Taylor竟然让他产生了奇特的罪恶感，一瞬间他仿佛又回到十五年前初次遗精的那个夜晚，被既惶恐又兴奋的矛盾感觉折磨地不知所措。似乎是对Brian略带迟疑的动作感到不耐烦，Roger主动解开和服的腰带，拉住Brian的手腕，将他的手引向自己的私处。  
“啊，你。。。”Brian下意识地把手缩回去。  
“怎么？穿和服的规矩就是如此。况且。。。”Roger微微抬起头啃了一下Brian的脖子，“这样更刺激不是吗？”  
“Guaranteed to blow my mind.”Brian压低声线在Roger吹气，手也不停歇地揪弄着Roger的私处，他爱Roger口中发出的声音，那种骨子里带出的磁性和甜腻让人魂不守舍。  
“Insatiable an appetite.”Roger得意地扬起嘴角，如同初试云雨情的少女一样娇滴滴地把所有的媚态全部展现给Brian。  
吉他手指尖的凸起划过阴茎的顶端，Roger的身体抖了一下，等他反映过来时，白色的液体已经滴到了包裹着私处的布料上。他料到自己会在短时间内迎来高潮，可没想到一切比他预想的还要快，他有些失神地望向Brian的脸，对方却坐起来用手指向了略微肿胀的下体。  
“If you're that way inclined?”  
“I wanna try.”  
“告诉我你对我的裙底抱有了多久的幻想。”Roger解开Brian裤链的时候还不忘挑起关于欲望的话题。  
“Anytime.”Brian按住Roger的头，强迫他含住自己的欲望。  
Roger的动作有些吃力，他没有与男人发生关系的经历，更不必说为男人做这样的事情。可Brian的阴茎似乎具有一种让他放下尊严的魔力，他现在只愿意细细舔过每一寸褶皱，耐心品味着Brian的形状和尺寸。Brian则完全在Roger的服务中沦陷了，他从来不曾想过自己会被一个男人搞得意乱情迷，或许他该告诉Freddie真正的Killer Queen就在他们的乐队，而且火力比歌词描写的还要猛烈。Roger丝毫没有停下的意思，他对目前的行为恋恋不舍，倒是Brian按捺不住心中的饥渴，直接把Roger拦腰抱起扔到床上。  
“Perfume came naturally from Paris.”Roger指了指放在桌子边的香水瓶，“谁让我们没准备合适的润滑剂。”  
“你果真是个机灵的家伙。”  
香水倒在手心中，玫瑰香的气味弥漫在整个房间里，Brian用沾满香水的手指给Roger做了扩充后便迫不及待地把整个阴茎埋入对方的身体当中。Roger虽然事先早有准备，但还是痛得在Brian的后背上抓几道划痕，口中更是控制不住地发出断断续续的呻吟。Brian激动地红了眼睛，他不想知道身下的人是谁，也不在意身下的人是谁，他只希望身下的人能永远守在他的身旁。是的，他对Roger Taylor拥有超越友情甚至超越爱情的特殊感觉，他不清楚这种畸形而变态的思想是何时产生的，但他意识到这种思想带来的是软绵绵的惬意和随时都能被勾起的占有欲。或许Roger Taylor就是屡次出现在他梦境里的金发人，或许金发人是存在于他心中的象征物，而Roger Taylor仅仅是其中一个的载体而已。  
放在床头的香水瓶被碰倒，原本淡去的玫瑰香气再次变得浓烈起来，Brian终于满足地在Roger体内射精，他在结束的时候还不忘在他的额头上落下一个淡淡的吻。Roger疲惫不堪地瘫倒在床上，双腿与潮湿的布料和体液交织在一起，形成一种凌乱又充满色欲的美。对于Brian May而言，Roger Taylor的神秘感在此刻彻底消失了，也许从来就没有存在过。  
“You absolutely drove me wild.”  
“But you didn't decline, did you?”

小番外  
牙叔：你们为爱鼓掌我管不着，但可不可以不要在为爱鼓掌的时候讲我的歌词。  
梅花：你的歌词就是乐队的歌词为什么不能讲？？！！  
牙叔：废话，你们讲完了我跟John讲什么。  
炯：(阿嚏)


End file.
